hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rappers
1 * 12Gage (rapper) * 1 Étranjj (rapper) * 1Hot (rapper) * 1mpulsif (rapper) 4 * 4 Pound (rapper) 5 * 50 Cent (rapper) A * Acapa (rapper) * Akon (rapper) * Akshun Man (rapper) * Ali (rapper) wikipedia * Alifierce (rapper) * Amazon Cush (rapper) * Anon (rapper) * Aapthy * Authentik (rapper) myspace * A to da Z (rapper) B * B.o.B (rapper) * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * B Panic (rapper) * Baby Boy Da Prince (rapper) Baby Boy Da Prince - The Way I Live ft. P. Town Moe * Baby D (rapper) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Baxter Dexter (rapper) * BayZzy (rapper) * Bestyle (rapper) * Bigg Chucc (rapper) myspace * Big Hawk (rapper) * Big Nomad (rapper) * Big Pauly (rapper) * Big-O (rapper) * Biko (TRUTH) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Billy Nova (rapper) * Birdman (rapper) * Blaznez (rapper) * Bleu Davinci (rapper) * Bless (rapper) * Blind (rapper) * Bonus (Montreal rapper) * Boy6lue (rapper) * Brisco (rapper) * Bugzy Bugz (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * Breeze (Montreal rapper) * Breezy Bree (rapper) C * C.a.M. (producer) * Celph Titled * C. Leon (rapper) * C-Do (Montreal rapper) * C4 (Toronto rapper) * Califate (rapper) * C Blue * CDX (rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Chaze One (rapper) * Chub-E Pelletier (rapper) * Le Chum (rapper) * Chris Bravy (MFG) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Classified (rapper) * Cloud (PX rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * Contraband (rapper) * Le Connaisseur (rapper) * Coke La Rock (rapper) * Cool Cake (rapper) * CP the Nut (rapper) * Crown J (rapper) * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) * CWN (rap group) Niz of CWN's facebook * Cyko (rapper) * Cyrano de Montreal (rapper) * Cyrus a.k.a Serio Killah (rapper) D * D-Flame (rapper) Germany http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D-Flame * D a.k.a. DCOU (rapper) * David Banner (rapper) * Deadly (rapper) * Demon514 (rapper) * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * DJ Kool Herc (dj) * DJ Screw (dj) * Dj T.O. (rapper) * Don-C (rapper) * Don Cisco (rapper) * Down AKA Kilo (rapper) * Dredy Boi (rapper) * Dre Vishiss (rapper) * Dyn (rapper) E * E-Gold (rapper) Egold ..Ouvre tes yeux un track de sa nouvelle mixtape le debut de la fin topdog 2 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q468wdAY960&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV - BAR EXAM - EGOLD] * ElonSkee (rapper) * Eminem (rapper) * Esham (rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) F * Faïnel (rapper) France Faïnel - Faïn Republican (Black Republican Freestyle) myspace * Fame (rapper) * Famous (Bronx rapper) * Famous (rapper) * Farenzano (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Finest (67/MTL rapper) reverbnation * Flawless (rapper) * Franchize TL (rapper) * Freeza (rapper) Pineville, Louisiana facebook page with other links * Fresh (Montreal rapper) * Fresh Dough (rapper) * Frission (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) G * Gato Dabato (rapper) * Grandmaster Caz (rapper) * Gawjuss (female rapper) * General (Montreal rapper) * General (Toronto rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Gloc-9 (rapper) * Gucci Mane (rapper) * Gun-D (rapper) * Gwallaz (rapper) * G.Wolf (rapper) H * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hookman Jones (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) * Hopsin (rapper) * Hot Rod (rapper) * Hustla Jones (rapper) * Hyper (Montreal rapper) facebook I * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Breezy (rapper) Grape street, watts facebook * Ice Cube (rapper) * Ice-T (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs (rapper) * Iwa K (rapper) wikipedia * Izolan (rapper) * Izzo (rapper) J * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Jase (Montreal rapper) Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * Jay Jumpoff (rapper) * Jewelz (female rapper) * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jigz Crilz (rapper) * Jim Jones (rapper) * Jinn (rapper) * Joe BG (rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Jocky (Montreal rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (rapper) * Jokez (rapper) * Jon Q (rapper) Jon Q - Mo Money Is Da Shit (Official Video) - Mo Money Ent. * Jr. Mafia (rapper) * Juicy J (rapper) * Jynx13 (rapper) K * Kaino (rapper) * Kasheem (rapper) * Kasper (rapper) * Kaybee (rapper) * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * Ketzal (rapper) * Kesta (rapper) * KI-Double (rapper) * KiD CuDi (rapper) * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) * Killa Kim (female rapper) * King (Montreal rapper) * KiNG (Verdun rapper) * kingDMP (rapper) * Koriass (rapper) * Korrigan (rapper) * Kross LePage (rapper) L * Lanse Base (rap group) * La the Darkman (rapper) * Lebi (Montreal rapper) * Lenoxx (MFG) * L'Essentiel * LK (45Starz) * Life (Montreal rapper) * Lil Boosie (rapper) * Lil C (Atlanta rapper) myspace * Lil CDre (rapper) * Lil Droppa (rapper) * Lil Jon (rapper) * Lil Nut (rapper) * Lil Scrappy (rapper) * Lil Tae (rapper) * Lil Wayne (rapper) * LL Cool J (rapper) * Louis Logic * L'unique du 514 (rapper) * Luu Breeze (rapper) * Lwis (rapper) M * Mac-A-Zoe (rapper) * Mackenson (rapper) * Mac Mulla (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Makiin (female rapper) * Malicious (rapper) * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Manu Militari (rapper) * Mausberg (rapper) last.fm * Mayhem Moreaty (rapper) * Melle Mel (rapper) * MG (rapper) * Mic Check (rapper) * Mighty P (rapper) * Mighty P (New York rapper) * Militant (Montreal rapper) * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Mista Brown (Montreal rapper) * Misunderstood (rapper) * Mirazh (rapper) * Mitchy Slick (rapper) * Mokobé (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) * Mr Univerze (rapper) * Murda (Montreal rapper) * Murka (rapper) N * Navy Sealz (rapper) * NoGame (rapper) * Noni Zondi (female rapper) * Nump (rapper) O * Ol' Kainry (rapper) * Onzo (rapper) * OTT (Montreal rapper) P * P. Reign (rapper) * Pay$o (rapper) * PeeZee (rapper) * Pepito (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) * Phyzi (rapper) * PlayaEyht (rapper) * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Precise * Pound aka Smoke One * P.weyzo Infared (rapper) "Mobsterz" Q * Qarnacier (rapper) R * Rakaye (rapper) * Rappin' 4-Tay (rapper) wikipedia SF/Bay Area * Raqula (female rapper) * Rawky Rawka (rapper) * Red Dice (rapper) * Redd Eyezz (rapper) * Redrum781 (rapper) * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Rékal (rapper) * Rick Ross (rapper) * Ridah Redd (rapper) WEST PALM BEACH (561) - Ridah Redd - To The Core (Prod by Kajmir Royale) * Robbin Hood (rapper) * Roscoe Dash (rapper) * Ruby (female rapper) * Ruffneck (rapper) S * Sadik (rapper) * Sam Grave (rapper) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) * Sauce (Montreal rapper) * Sauce (South Carolina rapper) * Schife (rapper) * Séice (rapper) * Seryoga (rapper) * Shad (rapper) * SilverBack (rapper) * Smitty (rapper) myspace WHO'S DA BOSS FEAT. LAYCE Miami * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) * Starky Starks (rapper) * Steven Jo (rapper) * stic.man (rapper) * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Soké (rapper) * Spades (rapper) * Spaceman (rapper) * Speedy (Montreal rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * Spro (rapper) * SRH (rapper) * Suspect (Montreal rapper) * Swizz Beatz (rapper) T * T-Dot (rapper) * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * T.K. (Montreal rapper) * Taigenz (rapper) * Tang Quoc Anh (rapper) * Teck (MFG) * Tee-Jaay (rapper) * Teflone (rapper) * Templar (rapper) * Tenfoe (rapper) * Terio (Montreal rapper) * TJB (rapper) * Tide (MFG) * Timati (rapper) wikipedia Moscow, Russia * The Verse (rapper) * Thug One (rapper) * Tony Yayo (rapper) * Toe Down (rapper) * Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper) * Trickk (rapper) * Trick-Trick (rapper) * Triple J (rapper) * Tsetse (rapper) Mongol Tsetse - Hate on Me * Tupac Shakur (rapper) * Two Five (rapper) * Tyjei Diezle (rapper) U * U-God (rapper) * Uncle Murda (rapper) * UrbN LogiX V * Vandam Bodyslam (rapper) * Vinny Paz * VokaB (rapper) W * Wanted (Montreal rapper) * Will Wreck (rapper) * Wiz Khalifa (rapper) * Wolfcat (rapper) Grape Street, Watts facebook X * Xpress (rapper) * Xzibit (rapper) Y * Ya Boy (rapper) * YAS * YG * Yo-Yo * Yo Gotti (rapper) * Young-E myspace * Young 3ast (rapper) * Young B. * Young Bleed * Young Buck (rapper) * Young Bullet (rapper) on reverbnation * Young Cartoon (rapper) * Young Chris * Young Clippa (rapper) * Young De (rapper) * Young DEV (rapper) * Young Dre the Truth (rapper) * Young Dro (rapper) * Young Fame (rapper) * Young Flow * Young G * Young Grands (rapper) * Young Haiti (rapper) * Young Ice (rapper) * Young Jeezy (rapper) * Young JV (rapper) * Yung L.A. * Young Lay (rapper) * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Maylay (rapper) * Young Noble (rapper) * Young Ric (rapper) * Young Slick * Young Snag (rapper) * Young Star (rapper) * Young Starr (rapper) * Youngstar * Youngstarr * Young Tay (rapper) * Young Thug (rapper) * Yukmouth (rapper) * Yung Berg (rapper) * Yung Chris (rapper) * Yung Fame (rapper) * Yung G * Yung Joc (rapper) * Yung Star * Yung Starr * Yungstar * Yung Tune (Virgina rapper) myspace * Yung Tune (Palm Beach rapper) Yung Tune - ERRDAY (Official Video) * Yung Ro (rapper) * Yung Wun (rapper) * YZ Z * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zapata (rapper) See Also * List of female rappers * List of female rappers and rap groups * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of DJs * List of Record Producers * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of Albanian rappers * List of Algerian rappers africa * List of American rappers * List of Angolan rappers Africa * List of Australian rappers * List of Azerbaijani rappers * List of Batswana rappers Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers Europe * List of Belgian rappers * List of Beninese rappers Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers * List of Brazilian rappers * List of British rappers * List of Bulgarian rappers * List of Burmese rappers Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers Africa * List of Canadian rappers * List of Chinese rappers * List of Congolese rappers Africa * List of Cuban rappers * List of Czech rappers * List of Danish rappers * List of Dominican rappers * List of Dutch rappers * List of Egyptian rappers Africa * List of Filipino rappers * List of Finnish rappers * List of French rappers * List of Gambian rappers Africa * List of Germany rappers * List of Ghanaian rappers Africa * List of Guinean rappers Africa * List of Greek rappers * List of Greenland rappers * List of Jamaican rappers * List of Japanese rappers * List of Jordanian rappers * List of Haitian rappers * List of Hong Kong rappers * List of Hungarian rappers * List of Icelandic rappers * List of Indian rappers * List of Indonesian rappers * List of Iranian rappers * List of Iraqui rappers * List of Irish rappers * List of Israeli rappers * List of Italian rappers * List of Ivorian rappers Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers Africa * List of Kosovar rappers Europe * List of Lebanese rappers * List of Libyan rappers * List of Macedonian rappers Africa * List of Malagasy rappers * List of Malawian rappers * List of Malaysian rappers * List of Mexican rappers * List of Mongolian rappers * List of Moroccan rappers * List of Mozambican rappers africa * List of Namibian rappers * List of Nigerian rappers Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers * List of New Zealand rappers * List of Nigerian rappers * List of Pakistani rappers * List of Palestinian rappers * List of Polish rappers * List of Portuguese rappers * List of Rwandan rappers Africa * List of Romanian rappers * List of Russian rappers * List of Salvadoran rappers * List of Serbian rappers * List of Senegalese rappers * List of Slovak rappers * List of Slovenian rappers * List of Somali rappers Africa * List of South African rappers Africa * List of Spanish rappers * List of Swedish rappers * List of Swiss rappeers * List of Taiwanese rappers * List of Tanzanian rappers Africa * List of Togolese rappers West Africa * List of Turkish rappers * List of Ugandan rappers Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers * List of Vietnamese rappers * List of Zambian rappers Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers * List of Caucasian rappers * List of rappers name Category:Lists * *